


Their Stop

by Relvetica



Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvetica/pseuds/Relvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had almost forgotten that he was going somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Stop

It was their stop.

Yuri lifted his face from Alice's hair and stared out the window. Merry little signs that gleamed in the sunlight announced the same village name that was on his ticket. He had almost forgotten that he was going somewhere.

Alice's head lolled onto his shoulder. Her hair was wet where it brushed his cheek. The conductor was making his way towards them briskly, to wake up the English girl and tell her undoubtedly illiterate Chinese companion that they were here.

He wasn't Chinese. They told him over and over, until they were joking about it giddily, making fun of him out of earshot. I don't know if your Chinese friend will appreciate the full grandeur of our menu, we don't prepare babies-- And at this Alice punched him in the arm, because when he affected a British accent it sounded like he was making fun of her. Which he was, a little.

He buried his face against the crook of his arm for a moment, then signalled to the man that yes, he could read, thank you. The man smiled and nodded and started prodding other sleeping passengers.

Yuri swallowed. Moving slowly and carefully, as though she really were asleep and he was trying not to wake her, he laid her head against his shoulder and lifted her easily into his arms. He carried his dead bride through the tangle of passengers with his head low, willing that no one look into his face.

He never thought that it would be so easy, after all.


End file.
